By My Side
by Smiling Moon
Summary: Misaki always wanted Usui by her side and so did Usui. But what if something was between this want of being together? R
1. Chapter 1

_*****Thanks for all the reviews in 'Everyday Love Moments'. I really appreciate it. Since one of the reviewers requested tension, here is what I got. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it!*****_

**DISCLAIMER: You know what will I say, but I'll say it. I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, nor its characters, yatta yatta, blah blah blah, this is fanfic, so all the rights go to the owner. And note: it may have a spoiler for chapter 39…**

"I see, so that's your answer for now? Do you actually think I'll agree to that?"

"Not really, I guess."

"Heh. You need to do this. You don't what that girl to be hurt, don't you?"

"Tch!"

"I'll wait for your answer."

"Hold on. What if…"

As Igarashi was listening to Usui's request, he painted a smirk on his face. "Well, why not? This is interesting…"

* * *

...

It was already afternoon and Misaki was ready to go to Maid Latte. Before she could exit the student council room, her path was blocked by Usui, who had a smirk on his face, yet she noticed his eyes were full of worries and doubt. _What's this idiot thinking?_

"What is it, Usui?"

"Please come to my apartment tonight, I'll be waiting, Prez…"

Before Misaki could say something about this matter, he already left. _Seriously, what are you thinking, baka?_

* * *

...

As he expected, Misaki went to his apartment. She rang the doorbell, and there he was. He was wearing the Seika high uniform with an apron. She was chuckling a little bit inside.

"What is it? Why do you call me out here?"

"I wanted to invite you to dinner here…" he replied with a huge evil grin.

"I'm not hungry." She sternly said. After that, he heard her stomach growl. He couldn't prevent himself from laughing. Finally, after suppressing it, he let out a small chuckle. Misaki's eyebrows twitched while her face is flushed. She couldn't hide the embarrassment.

"Come inside, it is almost ready."

She followed him inside. _I have a bad feeling about this… What's this alien up to?_

He let Misaki sit on the couch with a coffee table in the front. She had a feeling on uneasiness to be here in his apartment again.

"Here it is, Prez. Please help yourself." He told Misaki as he walked towards the couch.

"Wow! It's amazing. Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Yes, what'd you expect?" Usui said with a smirk. "Yosh, let's eat!"

**(After a while…)**

"Delicious! I'm stuffed…" Misaki settled in his couch. Usui replied with a smile. It wasn't suspicious, but it was a pure smile.

"Say, why **did** you invite me here?"

"Didn't I tell you already? I invited you here for dinner. Silly Prez…"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, PERVERT! It's not really you to invite me here for no reason. So, what's your real intention of wanting me to come here?"

He smirked. He never knew she really knew him that much. "To have courage…"

"Courage? To do what?"

"This…"

Usui sat down beside her. She blushed a shade of pink. He leaned forward to her and he was still had the smirk. Misaki couldn't think straight, and all she did was freeze there in her position. Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her small frame. For a moment, Misaki's mind was blank.

The hug was tight yet comforting. Although Misaki lost the ability to breathe, she tightened her grip on Usui's shirt to keep her balance in case she fainted because her lungs failed her. It was a moment of silence and all she could do is return the hug, hoping it would at least help in whatever Usui's trying to interpret to her.

_"To have courage..." _Misaki's mind kept replaying that moment. Then, realization struck her.

Misaki just realized her question and Usui's answer a while ago. Why did he need to have courage to do this? After that sudden thought, she pushed Usui away and asked, "You needed courage to do this?"

Usui stopped and sat up. "Usui, I asked you, you let me come here to have courage to do that?"

Misaki was still puzzled. Then, Usui looked in her eyes. She noticed that his eyes were full of doubt and sadness.

"No." Usui told her seriously.

"Then why did you do that?"

"I did that to get courage to tell you…"

Misaki was all-ears. He was paying attention to every word he says that he also noticed that his voice contains hesitation and more sadness.

"Igarashi told me this was an order from my family. I don't know what to will happen if I didn't do it…"

Usui sighed and looked at her directly. Misaki was nervous, to the extent that her shoulders were shaking.

He breathed heavily, "I have decided. I'm going to Miyabigaoka."

* * *

_Well, what do you think? This may have OOC or something, so please tell me if there was. And I need a push for me to update the story! Please push me and wake me up! And also if you happened to have a facebook profile, please add me! I'm . - that's the link..._

**PLEASE CLICK!**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, but I wish I could. Yet, I NEVER had the money to buy it XD. Well anyway, thanks for the push. Special thanks for MisakiHime, the first reviewer! I really appreciate it, and also to crazyforcanines for the push****.**

"_You let me come here to have the courage to do __**that**__?"_

_(Silence) "No."_

"_Then why did you do that?"_

"_I did that to have the courage to tell you... Igarashi told me this was an order from my family. I don't know what will happen if I didn't do it. (sigh) I have decided. I'm going to Miyabigaoka..."_

_(Igarashi banged against Usui's door) "You are one of us now, Usui Takumi... (Sinister laughter)"_

_(Usui walking towards Igarashi) "Sayonara, Misaki..." (Echoes on last word)_

_

* * *

_

Misaki screamed and gasped as she woke up from a nightmare. She was breathing heavily. Her breathing stopped for a second as she looked around her room. She sighed with grief and covered her face with her free hand. _Dammit..._

Her sister opened her door slightly, "Onee-chan, are you okay?"

"Mmm, yeah. I'm okay. I just had a nightmare."

"Is it about Usui-senpai, onee-chan?" Suzuna asked curiously.

"Yeah, but- WAIT! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Misaki flushed and flinched.

"You have been murmuring his name before your scream. What happened?"

"No, it's nothing. Just a nightmare..."

"Okay, I'll go back now..." Suzuna quietly closed her door.

After Suzuna's exit, she banged her head on her pillow. She murmured, "Dammit! Why'd you have to go?"

Although she doesn't want to admit it, she knows that she is worrying about him. Most of the time when this matter enters her mind, she could hear her own heart say that she's not only worried about him, she also wants him to stay beside her. And as always, she denies it to herself. Yet, she couldn't help but think about it.

**(Tomorrow Morning, In front of Ayuzawa Household)**

Misaki was about to go to Maid Latte for work. While she was walking to the train station, she noticed a black, huge car following her. She tried going through certain paths and directions, but it kept following her. She had a bad feeling about this. She stopped and turned to the car and shouted, "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" while pointing to the car.

Upon hearing this, 4 big, tall muscular men in black suits came out and attempted to grab her. She managed to make the man in her front fall back using her aikido skills, but it gave the opportunity for the other man in grabbing her at her back. He locked her arms with his and while he did, Misaki struggled and this caused the two remaining men to hold her still.

"What do you want from ME?" She shouted, yet this never caught any attention from others, since she is alone in the street. The men took her in the black car and drove away.

**(10 minutes later)**

Misaki sat still in the car, for she knew it would be pointless to struggle out. With both of her arms held captive by two men, she cannot get out. _What do they want from me? _She thought. This ran through her mind. For her, these people look descent and rich. She was also doubting if they'll do something bad too her, maybe not. No, she must escape, no matter what!

She struggled once more and tried to escape, but failed completely. After 3 minutes, the car stopped in front of a mansion. It was really huge and grand. She was confused why did those guys took her here. As she was gazing at the beautiful mansion, the grip of the two men became tighter as they get out of the car.

The two tall men held her arms, causing her to flinch. They held her arms high, so her feet cannot land on the ground.

"OI, YOU! WHERE AM I? WHY AM I HERE? WHAT DO YOU WANT? LET ME GO!" She shouted at them, yet none replied to her questions. She kept shouting at them and one grew tired and annoyed. She kept nagging and screaming and she stopped when one spoke.

"Please be still. We are not going to harm you. So. PLEASE. Stay." One said, completely annoyed. Misaki stopped shouting and struggling as they headed for a certain room.

After a while, they arrived at a room. It was beautiful. The carpet was red, there were a lot of frames, and there were two couches and a coffee table. At the far end of the room, there was a man standing beside a window, but she cannot see the face because of the light from the window. She could only see the shadow. _Who is this guy?_ She thought.

"Thank you. Please put her down now." The man said as the others left, putting Misaki down the floor. When the 4 men in black walked out, they closed the door and heard a click. They locked it. What is she going to do now?

"Long time no see, Ayuzawa-kaichou..." He said, going nearer. She was getting a better view of him now. _That voice, that gesture! Could it be?_

As he went nearer and barely a foot away from her, she glanced at his face. Her eyes widened to see who it was. She gasped with horror.

"IGARASHI-KAICHOU?" She said, making him know that he was one of the last persons she wanted to see. "Why are you here? More importantly, WHY AM I HERE?"

"My bodyguards took you here. This is my house." Igarashi said with an evil smile and you could clearly tell he was boasting from his voice. He placed his hands on his hips. This is what Misaki hated about him, everything. She hated him from his behaviour, that smile, and how he acted in front of everyone, especially her.

Misaki gave a glare, while spewing some demon aura. "Why am I here? What do you want?" She asked, quite impatiently.

He looked back at the window. "I just want to know how you are doing. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine... Can I go now, Igarashi-kaichou?" She said, while her eyebrow twitches. She is controlling her anger towards him, trying her best to try not to strangle the high-classed pervert. He didn't respond, and he just stood there. Impatient and furious, she walked towards the door; although she already knew it was locked. She was one step away from it, and then he spoke:

"I guess you already know that Usui Takumi is transferring to Miyabigaoka, don't you?"

This caused her to stop. Thoughts filled her mind again.

Usui. Miyabigaoka. Igarashi. Transferring soon.

Misaki turned and directed her attention to Igarashi. Few moments later, Misaki broke the silence, "Yes, I do know. He also said it was from his family, and they asked you to tell him. Why do you ask?" She answered with a lonely look on her face, yet you could tell she was a bit annoyed and she felt like crying.

"That's right. You know what this means, ne?" He turned towards her again. She noticed he was grinning, quite evilly. He was walking closer, while she was backing away, until her back hit the door. Igarashi placed her hands above her head, and he looked at her.

Misaki was suddenly pinned to a door. She was irritated, and she kicked him away. Igarashi dodged it and grabbed her wrist.

"You are still so interesting. Do you even know the purpose why you are here?" He said, letting go.

"No, and that is what I WANT to know!"

"Alright then. So, Usui is transferring to Miyabigaoka, right? So, I forced you to come here to tell you that..."

Misaki was paying attention. What did he want to say? Although she never wanted to listen to any of his jokes or his teases, she was all-ears.

"I'm offering you to come to Miyabigaoka, with me and him." He stated, with a serious face. Her eyes widened.

"What's this, all of the sudden?"

"I thought, it would be fun toying with both of you here, isn't that right?" He stated. Yep, he's evil and annoying alright. And to top that, he's boastful, an idiot and perverted. Misaki confirmed it to herself, with a deadly glare at him.

"Igarashi-kaichou, you know that I'm not falling for the same trick twice." She exclaimed, indirectly telling him that this is one of his jokes.

"I'm serious, Misaki-chan. Think about this... very hard... You can leave now." He said, pushing her to the door, while holding up a key. He led her to the exit and closed the gates of his mansion. He then left a very confused girl on his gates. After reality struck on her, she walked to Maid Latte.

After a while, she recalled what happened in the past few days. Usui invited her to his house to have dinner and told her that he will be transferring. The next day after that, Igarashi 'kidnapped' her to her house to offer her to go to Miyabigaoka (although she doesn't really know if it was serious or a joke).

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and sighed because she literally didn't get everything._ What should I do?_

She had a choice. It's either Seika, president position and friends or Miyabigaoka, bad school life and... Usui. Sighing for the last time, she entered Maid Latte with all these thoughts in her mind.

**Well, is it okay? Okay, I know that it is short, but the next ones will be longer, I promise. And also, if there is OOCnessor wrong grammar, please tell me because to honestly tell you, I was half-asleep when I did this. Gomenazai, yet I hope that you enjoyed it. And let's make another deal! If I get 5++ reviews by tomorrow, I'll update by Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: You know what, even if I say I do own it, you wouldn't believe me, right? Good, because I don't (XD).**

*****Anyhow, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It has been preserved in my mind and I can't write it down because I'm lacking time. I'm in a busy school, which the passing grade is 7/10. Also, it's an exclusive school for people who are intelligent. So far, everything is going good, but I'm still out of time to write. If this is rushed, I'm sorry because I worked on all fan fictions today. Please tell if it is. Thanks for being patient with me!**

**

* * *

...**

It is a normal day for all the people living in Japan. It's Monday, there were busy streets, people in work, people in school and some others just have to go somewhere. Yet, somewhere in the streets of this country, walks a very depressed and helpless student council president. She had been sighing all the way to Seika High, and it's just the start of the day. She couldn't get enough sleep, plainly because of what Usui and Igarashi has given her. She had to decide one day, or sooner. She already knows her feelings for him, and she doesn't deny it anymore. But now, she has to pick between two things she cared about; her school and friends, or the person she likes. These thoughts ran through her mind repeatedly and it constantly pierces her heart. So to her, this isn't a normal day...

She was walking a street so empty and quiet, she heard screams and voices. Yet, it wasn't any ordinary voice. She was certain about these voices, and they sound to be in trouble. She quickly ran to the direction she heard screams. It led her on an alleyway, and then... she saw it.

"Leave us ALONE! WHAT YOU WANT?"

"P-please stay away!"

"There's no escaping now..."

Misaki's eyes widened as she witnesses the horrible scene. Without any doubts, she kicked the man she saw the closest, followed by the other one already attacking the girls. When the group of men saw her actions, they backed away, hesitating to continue. Misaki then gave them her famous 'deadly glare'. The group, scared half to death, ran away with their lives. Misaki calmed down and turned to the direction where the girls are. When she approached them, they were shaking.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Y-yeah. T-thank you, Misaki. Y-you saved us again."

"T-thank you Misaki-san. I owe my life to you..."

"It's okay..." Misaki stated, handing out her hand on both girls.

The girl with shorter hair grabbed her hand as she stood up. She also helped out helping her other friend which was still scared of what happened.

She then took both of the hands reaching out to her, and gave them a reassuring nod.

**(Minutes later, on the main street)**

"I'm glad you're okay, Sakura." Misaki said, walking by beside them.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to you, Misaki! Arigatou!" She exclaimed, very gratefully. "Shizuko! Let's not take that shortcut anymore!" Sakura continued.

"You have my word." Shizuko announced, very grateful to Misaki as well.

As they were walking along the road leading to Seika, she was thinking so deeply, she wasn't paying attention to what Sakura was saying. It was something about Kuuga, again. Back to topic, Misaki was thinking about what happened a while ago. If she leaves Seika, cases like this would increase and trouble would arise every day. The girls would be defenceless and the guys will just make the girls feel uncomfortable again. Yet, to Misaki, this is torture. Then, she thinks that when she stays, she and Usui will never meet... again.

She stopped walking. _Usui..._ She placed her fist on her heart as she thought of him. She knew it would be difficult, and the pain of leaving him would take a lifetime to go away, but she has to do this for the sake of others. Misaki is not selfish to leave others miserable, while she is enjoying herself. Yet to Misaki, just thinking about it hurts... Even saying it to her mind, it hurts. But she has to this. _I've decided, I'm staying in Seika._

"Misaki? Are you okay?" Sakura repeated, for the third time.

Misaki then snapped out of her trance. She looked in front of her, and saw Sakura and Shizuko with a questioning look. "I-I'm fine, I was just thinking about something..." Misaki said, giving a smile while she's at it. Sakura and Shizuko smiled back at Misaki.

"You're our best friend ever, Misaki! No one could replace you in our hearts." Sakura announced, smiling ever so gently.

"You are very reliable Misaki-san. Thanks again..."

Misaki's eyes widened. She was really convinced this time. Her decision is now clearer; she's staying in Seika High.

**(Later, on vacant time)**

Misaki already finished her student council work since the files are said to come tomorrow. She also finished her remaining work yesterday, so she really IS free right now. With a total of 40 minutes of vacant time, and nothing to do, she went up the rooftop to see the view of Seika High, or at least see if a certain person was there. As she stepped on the rooftop and slowly opened the creaking door, she immediately walked on the edge, resting her hands on the cemented block. She was still thinking about what she has to decide, that she forgot about why she went there in the first place, or who she came to see, and that the person she is looking for is just around the corner. Later on, she felt that the direction on her back became darker. She also looked down to see a pair of familiar hands resting on hers. As she looked on her back, she saw the person in her thoughts, staring at her, thus making their faces directed to each other and his eyes were boring into hers. It was Usui Takumi, who again crept up on her.

She was blushing a bit and let out a 'tch' sound as she stared back at him. "Really, you really are a stalker aren't you?"

"No, I'm only _your_ stalker." He smirked. How he loved teasing her.

"Geez, that 'talk' again..." Misaki replied, somewhat giving a hint that she is indeed depressed, and she looks like she's not in the mood to shout. As always, he found out about this, and he was completely worried.

He cupped her cheeks and leaned closer to her. "What are you thinking about, Ayuzawa?"

"Usui, I'm not really in the mood for this."

"Oh, really?" He asked sarcastically, but he stopped joking when he saw how serious she is.

Both remained silent for a while. Then suddenly, Usui wrapped his arms around her, enjoying Misaki's company. They were very close to each other and the feeling of her warmth made Takumi more comfortable with his position, especially that it is accompanied with the cold air that is blowing through them. He closed his eyes, promising himself he would never leave Misaki alone anymore. Then within minutes, Misaki started the conversation, while gripping on his shirt. "Usui..."

Usui slowly opened his eyes, maybe eager to know what's in her mind.

"U-Usui... I-I..."

"Tora told you, didn't he?"

Misaki flinched upon hearing this. She knew what he was talking about. She loosened her grip, calming down. "Y-yeah, he did. And that gu-"

"Please come with me, Ayuzawa." Usui finally said, changing his tone into serious mode. To Misaki, it somewhat sounded like a plea, which somehow, she can't say no to.

Misaki doesn't want to leave Seika either. Her decision she has to make right now became heavier, and she felt like collapsing. She remained silent, unable to return an answer to his statement. Again, her grip went tighter as she browsed her mind for the right answer. Misaki was really pressured, but she thought of some memories as she looked carefully whether to say yes or no.

_All the memories, all the times we've spent... Usui..._

_My hard work, my goal to change... Seika..._

Misaki's grip loosened, for the last time. She also managed to escape from his embrace as she inhaled air to answer him. Usui was just there, waiting ever so patiently for her right response. As Usui was watching her get some encouragement, she spoke. "Usui."

Usui directed all her attention to her. "I-I've made up my mind. My decision is clear. I'm not going to regret this, ever..."

Misaki leaned to his ear and whispered, "Now, you just have to wait until I say it..." Then afterwards, she headed towards the door.

Usui just stood there, like a motionless person. As he tried to respond to her soft and gentle whisper, he realized she was then gone. Like her, he headed home to his apartment.

'_My decision is clear. I'm not going to regret this, ever. Now, you just have to wait until I say it' she says._ As he kept repeating her words in his mind while walking home, he somehow made a sad chuckle. "Really, Ayuzawa... What do you, towards me..."

...

**Well, I'm done. Please forgive me for SERIOUS OOC, which is if there is one... but I'm pretty sure you might flame me for that. Well, I'm good with that. Reviews make a writer more trained, so just please don't forget to review. It's my only push...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: May contain drama and less humour, but will be seen on disclaimers XD. Anyhow, I don't own this manga, anime and the characters in it. Unless Fujiwara-sensei gives me the rights, (BOY I WISH THAT HAPPENS... IN MY DREAMS!) I could never own this. This might contain spoilers.**

**Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Remember that the bold lines are in English. Now, just let your eyes do your job and your mind do the absorbing.**

It was early dawn at Usui's apartment. The sun bathed the sky in many colours; blue, violet, and many others.

A certain blonde haired young boy was lying on his couch, restlessly shifting his position as he frown and kept drowning in his own thoughts. Truly, there are some things that are hard to remove, or at least put a distance on. "Ayuzawa..." he kept repeating every once in a while.

He kept recalling the moment he pleaded to her, telling her to go with him. Somehow, he is furious at himself for being so selfish like that, but he can't leave her alone. He can't bear the feeling of loneliness and separation again. Not again, now that he found _her_. He had no regrets, that is, right now.

As he sat up, he stood from his position that he was on for the last 30 minutes. He walked to his window, and looked at the view in front of him. He stared at the place so called Japan, and remained there. He later closed his emerald eyes, trying to think that a special someone's presence was with him, which was always true.

Suddenly, his door creaked until open. He doesn't need to look to see who it was, for he already knew who was on that door. The main reason for his special someone's problem, and the cause to make him act like a selfish child, not wanting a certain person to witness his farewell, is _him_.

"**Brother..."** Usui said, using his English tongue.

"**Sorry, for barging in like that... And for ruining your thoughts over... **_**someone...**_**" **Gerard said, emphasizing the word 'someone'. **"Don't you have somewhere to go or something to do, Takumi?"**

"**Unfortunately, I don't. Don't you?" **Takumi said, rather impatiently.

"**My, my, don't you have a lot of time in your hands. Why not spend it on something? You look rather bored, staring into space." **Gerard said, not replying on his last question.

"**What are you hinting on, brother?"**

"**As expected from you, I must say. You are quite familiar with the different tones of voices, aren't you?"**

"**Aren't you the same?"** Usui replied, and somehow he kept directing all the questions back.

Gerard sighed and smiled annoyingly on his brother, which he found irritating. **"I'll just go to the point then. Whatever happens, or whoever goes on the way, we cannot allow you to remain there. Sooner or later, you will go to Miyabigaoka. After so, we will let you stay there, then apply our real plans."**

"**You are so straightforward, brother..." **Usui said; worried in what has to come.

"**I'm not really a patient man, Takumi. I have to go now, I have a meeting."** Gerard turned and faced the door, slightly turning and openingit, revealing a butler in waiting.** "Please keep in mind that whatever happens, you can never escape, Takumi..." **Gerard said his final words as he left Usui's apartment, closing his door.

Usui later clenched his fists in feelings he can't explain. He then continued doing his hobby, staring into space. Yet, he can still never forget about what his brother told him... _**"Sooner or later, you will go to Miyabigaoka... You can never escape, Takumi..."**_

Usui furrowed his eyebrows but somehow kept a calm and expressionless face. He got dressed and prepared to go; hoping today was not the last day wherein they will see each other again.

**...**

It was already morning. The sun is high up the sky and the birds were up and chirping. At Misaki's house, Misaki is dressing into something that looks proper, for she will visit Igarashi Tora again, but this time, she has a sure answer. She walked out of her bedroom and their house, walking ahead to the direction of a demon's home.

**...**

After some minutes spent in going towards the perverted, rich demon's mansion, Misaki Ayuzawa has arrived at her destination. Standing in the middle of the day, at the front of the gates, hesitation still wanders around her, forcing back thoughts...

_"Igarashi told me this was an order from my family. I don't know what to will happen if I didn't do it…I have decided. I'm going to Miyabigaoka..."_

_"I'm offering you to come to Miyabigaoka, with me and him..."_

_"You're our best friend ever, Misaki! No one could replace you in our hearts..."_

She made a decision that will change her life, and will change the lives of the people near her. As she kept wavering on her thoughts, the gates of his mansion opened, and Misaki proceeded... shaking a little bit. She is currently being guided by some men, who were also men who kidnapped her that day. Misaki kept her cool, for she is about to meet the man that will change her destiny.

The guards bowed down, and showed her the door that she has to open. Her trembling hands hesitantly touched the golden doorknob. She twisted it, and a bright light welcomed her eyes to the world unknown. She was about to say 'yes' to his offer, but then, as she widely opened the door to let herself in, she saw the person that might change her mind.

She saw the person that changed her life, and the reason why she is accepting the said offer in the first place. Her eyes widened as it was now confirmed who the person really was. She was confused of why he is here, but then the only thing that she is worried about now is how it will affect her mind that has already made the whole thing clear.

She asked, "Why are you, Usui?"

**Well, that was it. Thank you very much for being patient with me here. I took a while doing this for I have neglected this and focused on something else. I am deeply sorry. I beg you to accept my apology. Foremost, the story is in front of you right now. Since you have seen this, why not click the button below?**

**-black-laces13**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel_


End file.
